Canterlot Siege
Canterlot Siege is a game by futzi01 made with sprites taken from Desktopponies.com and featuring music by BassRabbit. The win screen was drawn by johnjoseco whilst the game over screen was drawn by SuperMadFishy. BassRabbit and SuperMadFishy’s contributions were specifically created for this game. The current version is 1.5 (August 30, 2012). A follow up game, Canterlot Siege 2, was created in October 2013. The game seems to have issues with being played on certain internet browsers.__TOC__ Premise The goal of Canterlot Siege is to defeat the enemies before they can get to Canterlot. The game ends when either the player has survived all the waves or loses the games. If ten enemies manage to get past the sign pointing to Canterlot the player loses the game and a picture of Canterlot in ruins is shown as well as how many waves the player had survived. However if the player survives all 30 waves then a picture of the Mane 6 standing triumphant on some cliffs is shown. There are three different maps available for play. Gameplay/Features The game can be played entirely with just the mouse, but keyboard input is also available for most of the command. Additionally the "P" key pauses the game and the "M" key toggles the music on and off. A timer showing how many seconds the player has before the next wave starts in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. The player then must use his/her starting funds of 125 bits to purchase a pony/ponies, place them on the map by clicking on the place they wish for them to be stationed on the grid. The player can then upgrade his/her ponies by clicking on them and opening up the respective menu. When the player is ready he/she can then click the button labeled "Call Next Wave" situated below the timer which will force the next wave of enemies to come prematurely. For every five seconds that is left on the player’s clock when her presses the button, he/she gets a bit. The player can continue to place/upgrade ponies during waves. Ponies cannot be moved once they are placed, however, there is a refund button in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen that allows a player to reclaim a portion of his gold by sacrificing the pony. The more he/she upgraded the pony beforehand, the more it will be worth. There is also a reset button below this one which will allow the player to reset the game to the beginning. The enemies will be restricted to a set pathway. The player is not allowed to place ponies on this. All the enemies have a set speed, health, and worth. All of these stats can be viewed before the wave comes by hovering the mouse over the "Call Next Wave" button. The enemies remaining health can be seen in the form of a health bar below their sprite. After the player beats the game on "Normal Mode", he/she automatically unlocks "Advanced Mode" which features 20 more waves and a different final boss as well as the "Orbital Friendship Cannon". The "Orbital Friendship Cannon" can be activated for 200 bits. However, it has a small warm-up time, and a long cool-down time, before it can be used again. It will distribute 10,000 damage evenly over all the enemies on the screen. The first 30 waves of "Advanced Mode" are the same ones as "Normal Mode". The rest of the enemies are then a mix of the old ones with their "Super" variant which features a massive health increase, and in some cases, an increase in speed as well. Types of ponies *'Pinkie Pie ': The cheapest pony. Will rapidly throw cupcakes at her enemies for low damage over a medium distance. *'Applejack ': Will buck the enemies as they pass by for medium damage as a short range attack. *'Fluttershy ': Instead of damage she will slow down enemies that pass by as a short range attack. *'Rainbow Dash ': Will summon tornadoes as a medium range attack. The tornado will continue to move in a straight line until her maximum range, dealing low damage to all the enemies it passes by. *'Rarity ': Will snipe the enemies with gems for high damage over a long distance. Her attack does the most damage, distance, and recovery time. *'Twilight Sparkle ': Will fire explosive magical ordinance at the enemies for high damage as a long-distance attack. The attack also does splash damage. She is the most expensive of the group. Types of enemies Enemies will drop a set amount of bits upon their defeat. The tougher the enemy, the more bits they are worth. The "Super" variants of enemies are worth approximately two to five times more than the normal version. *'Parasprite ' (1 bit): As seen in the episode Swarm of the Century. The weakest enemy in the game. Slow speed. On another note, the "Super Parasprite" has the highest health in the entire game, albeit the same speed. The "Super Parasprite" comes in on wave 49, just before Discord, and will face the ponies all by it's lonesome. With 120,000 hitpoints, it has 29,999 more hitpoints than Discord. However, it is not considered a boss character, and will only make the player lose one life. *'Shadowbolt ' (3 bits): As seen in the episode Friendship is Magic, part 2. The second weakest enemy in the game. Fast speed. *'Spot' (5 bits): One of the Diamond Dogs from the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Medium health, medium speed. *'Rover' (5 bits): One of the Diamond Dogs from the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Low health, fast Speed. *'Fido' (5 bits): One of the Diamond Dogs from the episode A Dog and Pony Show. High health, slow speed. *'Iron Will' (100 bits): As seen in the episode Putting Your Hoof Down. Very high health, slow speed. He is a Boss character and will cause the player to lose two lives instead of one. *'Gilda' (10 bits): As seen in the episode Griffon the Brush-off. Medium health, fast speed. *'Queen Chrysalis' (300 bits): As seen in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Very high health, medium speed. She is a boss character and will cause the player to lose three lives instead of one. *'Night Guard' (30 bits): As seen in the episode Luna Eclipsed. High health, fast speed. *'Nightmare Moon' (1000 bits): As seen in the episode Friendship is Magic, part 1. Very high health, slowest speed. She is the final boss in "Normal Mode" and will cause the player to lose four lives instead of just one. *'Discord': As seen in the episode The Return of Harmony Discord is the final boss of "Advanced Mode". He has the second highest heath, and a medium speed. Unlike all the other enemies, he will not follow the path. Rather, he will instead walk into the center of the screen, do a dance, walk onto the player’s menu bar, pick up the bits counter, throw it to a random part of the screen, and then finally walks towards the Canterlot sign before breaking into a sprint. The bits counter will explode on impact, turning the ponies in the vicinity to stone, rendering them useless. He will cause the player to lose all lives instead of one. Since he has 90,001 hitpoints, the "Orbital Friendship Cannon" will not stop him completely. Twist Mode The game features an easter egg where if the player input's the Konami Code during gameplay, "Twist Mode" will activate. During Twist Mode, all the enemies’ sprites will be swapped out for a Twist sprite. This makes the game harder since the player cannot simply distinguish the enemies from each other just by looking at them. External links *Canterlot Siege on deviantArt *Equestria Daily post Category:Fan games